


Entangled

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [14]
Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Advent Calendar - Day 14, Advent Challenge 2011, Beta Wanted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisa comes home to find Goliath snagged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entangled

Elisa returned home. It had been a long night filled with paper work, paper work and even more paper work. She only wanted to fall into her bed.

"Good evening, Elisa."

She might be tired, but she wasn't too tired to appreciate Goliath's presence.

"Hi, big guy. How was your night?"

She went to lock her gun away.

"It was a quiet night. The winds were pleasant."

Something was odd about him. Elisa took a closer look. He appeared to be unable to meet her eyes and seemed nervous about something. He also kept one of his hands behind his back.

"That's good to hear. And you know, if there's something you want to tell me, you can."

He hmmed a bit and shuffled his feet.

"There is indeed something I have to tell you. Elisa, I'm very sorry. It is my fault, I should have kept away from your things."

What had he done? An unobtrusive look around the parts of her flat she could see showed nothing out of place or broken.

"Elisa, I entangled myself in your sweater."

He brought his hand into view. Her new and extra warm wool sweater was in his claws.

Elisa winced.

In the week she had had it, she had come to love it. She hadn't worn it today, because she was afraid it would get damaged at work. He really should have kept his claws to himself.

There was nothing she could now but look at the damage.

"Okay, big guy, let me look at this."

He met her half way and then kept carefully still has she navigated fragile wool out of sharp claws. Snag by snag, she untangled him.

Finally she was finished.

Goliath sighed in relieve.

"I am truly sorry, Elisa."

A careful shake and a closer look showed the sweater to be salvageable.

"It's okay, big guy. I can repair it. Just be more careful next time. What exactly were you doing with my sweater?"

Another heavy sigh from Goliath. Then he cupped her cheek and combed her hair with his claw.

"Elisa ..."

His serious look turned peculiar.

"Elisa, I appear to have entangled myself again."

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
